Photograph
by BloodyBlackGirl
Summary: O.S. Slash HPDM. Une erreur de jugement qui les sépara, mais une décision de l’autre entraîna la mort d’un et cette mort entraîna la mort de l’autre. DeathEnd. J'ai essayé de rendre cette fic angoissant soupir s'pas réussis...


Mention de Slash HPDM, alors, byebye homophobes!

**Genre :** Angst, Sad End, OS.

**Couple :** HPDM

**P'tite Note :** Bloody Qui se cache derrière ses (nombreux) posters Aaaaaaaah! Oh merde! Lol Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard que j'ai prit à propos d'Amour d'École.. mais disons que je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour cette fic depuis un méchant boutt! Mais bon hein, je vais faire mon possible pour écrire une suite! J'ai toujours ma petite idée pour le dénouement (niak) mais va falloir que je vois mon emploi du temps! (rah! J'aurais jamais du prendre mes maths 436 cette année :( Ça me bouffe tout mon temps libre Gr!) Mais bon, en entendant, voici un p'tit O.S… Vraiment nul… yé même pas long en plus :( snif!

**Photograph.**

Si on regardait bien, de la rive on pouvait voir un immense bâtiment, qui semblait vieux, très vieux. Il était difficile de dire où précisément il était, car lorsqu'on ne le regardait plus, on l'oubliait instantanément.

Si on se rapprochait plus de cet endroit, on voyait un immense château, au milieu de l'océan. Il était très délabré aux yeux de centaine de personnes. Il tombait en ruine.

Mais si on se rapprochait encore plus, on pouvait ressentir l'angoisse qui filtrait au travers des épais murs de pierres, on pouvait respirer la peur qui suintait par chaque petites craquelures des murailles de béton. On pouvait voir le brouillard d'effroi et de peine flotter autour de cet immense manoir.

Si on regardait par l'ouverture que formait certaines petites fenêtres à barreaux dispersés sans aucun ordre dans ces murs de pierres, et si on regardait précisément dans l'une d'entre elles, on pouvait voir un homme, encore jeune, appuyé contre un des murs que formait sa cellule, tenir entre ses mains tremblantes une petite photo, usée, dont les coins étaient très abîmés.

Et si on était observateur, on pourrait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux verts ternis par la douleur et la mélancolie. Mais on pourrait aussi voir le petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres sèches.

Si on tournait notre regard vers la petite photo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, on pourrait voir quatre personnes faisant des signes de la main vers lui. En observant bien cette photo, on pourrait voir qu'un des jeunes hommes présents ressemblait étrangement à l'homme appuyé sur le mur. Seulement, avec un bon sens de l'observation, on pourrait remarquer la nette différence entre les yeux verts ternes de l'homme et les yeux verts rieux de la photo. Et si on approfondissait notre observation, on pourrait remarquer une étrange et minuscule créature mauve sur la tête d'un jeune homme roux.

Si on retournait notre regard vers l'homme, on pourrait le voir esquissé un sourire en regardant ce jeune homme en particulier.

Si on quittait l'homme des yeux pour regarder le mur opposé, on pourrait apercevoir d'autres photos, éparpillées, représentant toute une scène joyeuse, souvent en compagnie du jeune homme roux, d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns touffus, et si on regardait bien, on pourrait voir que les photos qui semblaient les plus récentes avaient un nouvel occupent : un jeune homme blond.

Si on regardait une photo en particulier, on pourrait voir l'homme, plus jeune, assis devant un immense gâteau, où il était écrit « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry! », les bras du jeune homme blond entourant son cou et ses lèvres posées sur sa joue.

En regardant bien, on pourrait aussi voir plusieurs coupures de journal, tous sur le même sujet : Draco Malfoy.

Et si on remarquait la ressemblance entre le jeune homme blond sur les photos, et l'homme que l'on pouvait deviner blond, dans les coupures de journaux, on pourrait comprendre pourquoi le visage d'une femme l'accompagnant était déchiré.

On pourrait aussi comprendre pourquoi la coupure de journal comportant le titre « Malfoy fils se marie de nouveau! » était barbouillé de sang.

Et si on retournait notre regard vers l'homme appuyé sur le mur, on pourrait voir d'où provenait le sang, en regardant ses poignets, barrés par de vieilles cicatrices blanches.

Si on pouvait écouter le moindre son provenant de la cellule, on pourrait entendre de très lointain hurlement, provenant certainement d'autres geôles. Mais si on se concentrait sur l'homme, on pourrait l'entendre chantonner doucement « Goodbye, goodbye… ».

Si on pouvait le regarder de près, on pourrait voir se reflété dans ses yeux de très lointains souvenirs, datant certainement de son jeune temps.

Si on avait été présent dans cette cellule, on aurait sursauté au bruit qu'aurait fait la gamelle de nourriture glissée par la trappe aménagée dans la porte de pierre. On aurait reniflé de dégoût face à la bouilli verdâtre contenu dans ce bol de métal rouillé, comme l'aurait certainement fait Draco Malfoy, aurait pensé l'homme.

Si on avait été présent dans cette cellule, on aurait pu prévoir ce qu'aurait fait l'homme, le soir même. On aurait pu regarder profondément dans ses yeux, et on aurait pu deviner qu'il n'aurait rien changé dans sa vie. Qu'il avait été heureux pendant un temps, mais que ce temps n'était plus, maintenant.

Si on avait été présent, on aurait pu l'aider à se sortir de cette tristesse, on aurait pu le sortir de ses souvenirs, qui ne faisaient que l'enfoncer encore plus dans sa mélancolie.

Mais on avait aperçu le château de pierre qu'une seule fois. On l'avait regardé curieusement, mais on avait détourné le regard, sans se poser de question, l'oubliant immédiatement. On n'avait pas vu l'homme, seul et malheureux, assis contre le mur de sa cellule, remuant de vieux souvenirs douloureux. On n'avait pas remarqué la lueur triste de ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait l'homme blond sur les coupures de journal, accompagné d'une jeune femme. On n'avait pas remarqué les vieilles coupures ses poignets.

Et on ne vit pas la triste fin de cet homme.

Si on aurait été présent, on l'aurait vu se lever doucement. On l'aurait vu regarder une dernière fois la photographie de lui et de ses amis. On l'aurait vu glissé lentement ses doigts le long du visage souriant de Draco Malfoy. On l'aurait aussi vu sourire gentiment en regardant toutes les photos ornant ses murs de pierres. On l'aurait aussi vu se dirigé résolument vers un vieux morceau de roche, coupante.

On l'aurait aussi entendu chantonné « Goodbye, goodbye… »

Et après quelques minutes de silence, on aurait entendu des petits bruits, comme des gouttes d'eau tombant au sol. On se serrait tourné vers lui, pour le voir lentement glisser au sol. On aurait pu voir sa main lâchée doucement le morceau de pierre, qui serait tombé par terre avec un bruit sourd, qui aurait résonné longtemps dans nos oreilles. On aurait pu voir le sang, d'un rouge profond, s'écoulé paisiblement hors de son corps.

Si on avait été présent, on aurait pu voir, quelques heures après, les gardiens de la prison sortir le corps de Harry Potter, et le porter en civière jusqu'à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste.

Et si on les avait suivit, on aurait pu voir plus tard arrivé un homme blond, le visage angoissé, courant dans les dédales des couloirs de l'hôpital.

On aurait pu le voir s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, à la porte de la chambre du dénommé Harry. On aurait pu deviner que cet homme était Draco Malfoy.

On aurait pu voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. On aurait pu ressentir le nœud qu'il avait dans l'estomac, juste en ayant regardé son visage se tordre de douleur.

On l'aurait entendu hurlé. On l'aurait entendu crié des ordres aux infirmières. On l'aurait vu essayer de se convaincre qu'il s'en sortirait.

Et une semaine plus tard, on aurait entendu les cloches d'une église sonnée. On aurait vu plusieurs personnes assis sur les bancs en bois de la chapelle, certains pleurant, d'autres non.

On aurait pu voir Draco Malfoy, les joues terrassées par des sillons de larmes. On aurait pu voir sa femme, celle qui était présente sur les coupures de journaux dans la cellule, essayer de le réconforter.

Plus tard, on aurait été témoins des crises de larmes du blond. On aurait pu le voir s'enfoncé dans sa tristesse. Si on l'avait approché, on aurait pu voir des remords et des regrets dans ses yeux gris.

On aurait pu deviner qu'il s'en voulait pour le suicide de son ex-mari. Et qu'il voulait faire de même.

On aurait pu voir qu'il avait récupéré toutes les photos qu'il y avait dans la cellule de Harry Potter. On aurait pu le voir regarder tendrement la photo que l'autre homme tenait si souvent entre ses mains. On aurait pu le voir esquissé le même petit sourire qu'il avait esquissé en la regardant.

Mais on avait détourné le regard du vieux château.

Jamais de ce qui s'était passé n'est venu à nos oreilles. On a continué notre vie, sans rien savoir de cette tragédie.

On ne lu jamais, un an plus tard, dans le journal, que Draco Malfoy s'était suicider.

Pas plus qu'on ne su qu'il avait demandé, dans une lettre, de se faire enterrer au coté de son ex-mari.

Mais un jour, par un temps pluvieux, étant en retard au boulot, on passa devant une stèle, où il était inscrit :

_Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy_

_1980 – 2010_

_1980 - 2011_

« _Une erreur de jugement qui les sépara,_

_mais une décision de l'autre_

_entraîna la mort d'un_

_et cette mort entraîna la mort de l'autre. »_

* * *

© BloodyBlackGirl, décembre 2005.

Vous en pensez quoi?

(Histoire écrite en Écoutant Photograph, de NickelBack)


End file.
